Evening Glow
by REPLAI
Summary: After a thought-inducing conversation with Xemnas, Saix escapes to the rooftop to mull over his questions about his own existence and feelings. Written for SaiXem day. Hints of yaoi.


Written for 7/1. In other words, SaiXem day!

_Warnings:_ Nothing. Hints of yaoi, but only if you imagine it that way.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, and etcetra. I only own the time and energy it took to type this out.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Evening glow.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Saix portalled into the corridor leading into Xemnas' study, stepping out onto the cold floor. He had just returned from his mission and was expected to give a full report to Xemnas the moment he had arrived back into The World That Never Was. The castle was eerily quiet, leaving Saix on-guard and suspicious. He slowly made his way to the door of the Superior's study, knocked seven times on the hard door and listened for a response. Receiving none, he frowned before opening the door and stepping into the study. Saix quickly glanced around the room, looking for the silver-haired Nobody.

"You are done with your mission I presume, VII?" Saix nodded. Xemnas slowly swivelled his chair from his previous position where he was watching Kingdom Hearts to face Saix. "Is the mission sucessful?"

"All beings in the world have been exterminated. The mission was successful, and I have managed to retrieve the book you wanted." Saix reported, taking the book out of his cloak and passing it to Xemnas. Xemnas took it silently and examined the cover, cleaning off some of the dust and quickly skimming the insides.

"Excellent…with this, Vexen can finally shed more light on the situation." Saix frowned slightly, brain working on what 'situation' Xemnas was referring to.

"What situation, may I ask, Superior?" He questioned, meeting the other man's amber-eyed gaze. Xemnas motioned towards the book in his hands.

"This book contains the theory Ansem the Wise secretly wrote about us Nobodies, us Heartless beings. I will ask Vexen to study it and produce an answer." Xemnas stood up from his chair gracefully and walked towards the window once again, his eyes gazing proudly on his Kingdom Hearts. Saix, sensing the end of the conversation, turned and was about to leave when he was interrupted.

"Do we really…not exist? Was what the Organisation did in the name of obtaining our hearts all in vain?" Xemnas spoke, a fanthomless expression on his face. Saix shook his head, slightly surprised in the change of subject. He could sense Xemnas watching him from the window. He turned around slowly to face his Superior.

"I do not know, sir. During the time I spent in this body, I have dedicated my non-existant life to helping us to find our hearts, and _will _continue to do so. I have promised to follow your leadership till the time I fade out of existance." Saix replied, bowing deeply in Xemnas' direction before taking a dark portal out of the study. Xemnas watched the spot where Saix once stood before returning to sit behind his desk.

"Number VII, Saix…" Xemnas muttered to himself. Saix was loyal to him, much more than any of the other Organisation XIII members, and even the Original Six. Saix's little speech had brought out more trains of thought that were running through his mind. Could Nobodies be loyal, like humans? Without the possesion of a heart, could we still be faithful? Once we obtain our hearts…would we..be _whole_ again?

For once in a long time, Xemnas could not obtain the answers for the questions in his mind.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Saix sat deep in thought on the roof of the castle, the cold wind whipping his blue hair around. Questions similar to the ones his Superior was having were taking residence in his mind. Questions that were making the Berserker confused about Kingdom Hearts, about _who_ he was, or _what_ he is.

"The Superior…he is doubtful? But he is our _Superior_, our _leader_. " Saix mumbled to himself, reaching up to his hair and tucking some into the hood of his cloak. He glanced up at the faintly glowing Kingdom Hearts in the dark sky, casting it's light onto the beings of The World That Never Was. After absorbing some of the stray moon rays, Saix felt more at ease. Whenever he needed time away from the infuriating comrades of his, he would portal up to the roof where he was sure no one went. It was cold, solitary and perfect for the Berserker to just stare at Kingdom Hearts while deep in thought.

Subconsciously, his thoughts started to drift to his silver-haired Superior. When he had first met Xemnas, the Nobody had told him that he now had no heart; no emotions. Saix never had the chance (and heart..or lack thereof) to ask the Superior about whether they could love. However, he had incidentally heard Number VIII, Axel, talking about it with the Organisation's Freeshooter, Xigbar. Subsequently, Xemnas had lectured them in the meeting room about Love, and how that nobodies _cannot love_.

Saix, being the loyal follower he was, believed in whatever Xemnas said and forced said words onto the other Organisation members. He never believed in whatever the annoying Redhead had said, about love and emotions; however, there was a kernel of truth in Axel's words. Xemnas said they had no emotions, but he never had to prove it because everybody would believe him in fear of punishment.

"So…there is a possibility of us Nobodies to _love_?" Saix looked back down to the castle, his eyes catching every detail. His gold eyes widened as he took in what he had been thinking. _'No! The Superior has placed his trust on me to uphold the discipline in this world. I cannot doubt whatever he says!' _

But, Saix couldn't help but wonder… was his feelings for the Superior just intense loyalty, or something more? His face softened into a content expression as he once again looked up to Kingdom Hearts.

'_Somehow, it looks more bright and dazzling today…'_

________________________________________________________________________________________

**END.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

A.N: And _that_ was the first Xemsai/hints of Xemsai story I have ever written. I think the rust is falling off my muses. _Finally._

Please review if you liked it.


End file.
